


【翔润】未婚妻是！？

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 鸣海凉介X深山大翔
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【翔润】未婚妻是！？

啊，果然好在意。  
  
每周一例行会议照常举行，鸣海凉介一如既往地西装革履、仪容整洁挺拔着身姿立于最前方收集教职员们上周所需要知悉或解决的事务。  
  
经过一段时间的相处，学校内部上至老师下至打扫阿姨已经充分了解了调转来的鸣海基本信息，抛开对方初来乍到时对此的不屑。  
  
老师们沉默地交换眼神，注意力集中在鸣海拿着资料抬起的左手无名指上那闪烁银光的指环。  
  
“那么会议就到这里，大家还有什么事吗？没事情的话散会。”  
  
鸣海抬手看了眼腕表，结束的时间恰好控制在十五分钟，对时间安排有微妙强迫症的心情格外良好。  
  
以真柴千寻为首的老师们应声回是，见鸣海哼着小曲步伐轻盈离开后快速回到教职办公室把门带上，盯着副校长柏木文夫一言不发。  
  
绫野站在真柴身边，笑盈盈地打破安静的气氛替一脸尴尬的副校长解围，道：“那是求婚戒指哦。”  
  
“诶！？”  
  
往日交谈从未听到鸣海聊过恋情问题，加之本人也没有恋爱中的傻男人模样，便主观认为鸣海=单身好男人的集体老师惊讶的叫出声。  
  
真柴率先反应过来，狐疑看向绫野，“为什么绫野さん会知道？”  
  
绫野回想起前几天鸣海趁着闲暇时间又一次跑到她那，紧张兮兮又不好意思的样子就为了询问求婚的注意事项和戒指选择，真是甜蜜的烦恼啊。  
  
“鸣海さん问过我该怎么求婚这件事，看今天他开心的样子昨晚求婚该是成功了，真是好啊。”  
  
绫野摸了摸脸，感叹自己面容不差却仍是单身没人追求，还得时不时吃下鸣海投喂的狗粮。  
  
“那……绫野さん知道鸣海校长的未婚妻是？”  
  
副校长一直知道鸣海有个恋人，但因鸣海本人从未主动提过，本着个人隐私的关系也没有询问对方，见绫野一副事情了然的模样忍不住问道。  
  
“这个就不清楚了，鸣海さん似乎很保护他的未婚妻，虽然平时聊天都很夸赞恋人如何如何，但具体信息从未透露过呢。”  
  
众人失望的嘘声不再八卦，回到自己办公桌处理教学资料，该准备上课的准备上课。  
  
绫野见此耸了耸肩，转身离开了教职办公室回到自己的保健室。打开门就见开完会后的鸣海坐在椅子上，单手握着手机，拇指迅速在手机上敲打回复信息，听到声响才抬起头来看她，毫不掩饰脸上属于陷入恋爱后傻乎乎的笑容。  
  
“恭喜鸣海さん求婚成功，有什么事吗？”  
  
烧水壶内没有热水，绫野没有斟上热茶，顺势从自己包内掏出从家里带来冰镇过的酸梅汁，倒入杯中放到鸣海身前。  
  
“啊谢谢，绫野さん看出来了吗？因为绫野さん前几日提供的帮助让我成功求婚，所以特意过来感谢。”  
  
鸣海不自觉摩挲左手无名指上的银色指环，似是想到昨晚的画面，不禁笑出了声。  
  
“不用客气，虽然打探鸣海さん的隐私不太好，但出于好奇的心理我还是很想知道鸣海さん的恋人是？”  
  
“啊，原来我没说过吗？我爱人是一名律师，下午你们就能见到他了。”鸣海恍然道。  
  
恰时，鸣海的手机响起，在绫野并不介意的示意下接了电话，不过短短几句话的功夫鸣海有些慌乱起身，“抱歉，我还有事先离开，谢谢绫野さん的茶。”  
  
“好的。”绫野洗刷干净两人的茶杯置于原处，缓缓才回过神来方才鸣海说的话中彼此误解的差异，不由伸手捂住唇小小惊呼声，一脸诧异，“阿拉，不是她是他啊。”  
  
庆幸去年国内同性婚姻律法通过，早些年多次的游行也让现代人对同性相爱所产生的厌恶和鄙夷消减不少，联想到平日里鸣海对未婚夫的称呼也多是用爱人及恋人代替未曾多想，何况对方还是律师这种易被抓把柄受人诟病的职业。真是温柔的好恋人呢，绫野托腮想。  
  
鸣海接到副校长说斑目律师事务所来访需要他前往的电话快步赶到了校长室，开门便见自己的办公座椅上坐了个深蓝色西装的男人，对方身旁站着个对他尴尬笑着并推搡让其离开的米色西装男人。  
  
“大翔？怎么不和我说一声就来了。”  
  
眼睛盯着深蓝色西装的男人发亮，鸣海柔声着从抽屉中拿出一盒糖果递到对方面前，顺手剥开一颗红色包装的糖果置于对方唇边，待对方含下那颗糖果才将包装纸扔进垃圾篓内。  
  
“唔，给鸣海さん一个惊喜。”  
  
鸣海在众人前亲昵的贴心举动让深山大翔稍稍有些羞涩，嚼着糖果含糊道。  
  
“副校长？”  
  
投喂完深山，鸣海才对因他们举动而尴尬沉默的两人问询。  
  
“啊，这两位是斑目律师事务所的律师，说是要借用我们的学校进行拍摄用。”副校长闻声回神过来，眼神看了眼鸣海又瞥向坐在椅子上悠然自得对他点头微笑的深山回道。  
  
“你好，我是斑目律师事务所的佐田笃弘。受委托人的案件需要，请问可以借用你们的部分场地吗？不会打扰很长时间的。”  
  
佐田瞪了一眼用笔戳他后腰胡闹的深山，递出名片待鸣海接过查看。一大早还没放下公文包就被深山哄拉着拽到这所京明馆高中，这次负责的委托人曾在这所私立高中工作过因此来探查，谁知深山一到校长室递完名片走过流程就愣是坐到对方领导的座位上还不离开。  
  
“原来是佐田さん，感谢您平日待大翔多有关照，大翔平时有些小任性还望多有原谅。借用场地这事……现在恐怕不行，你们是要大方面的采取资料吧？学生们还在上课，等放学后可以吗？”  
  
鸣海边抓过深山欺负佐田使用的签字笔，习惯性扣住深山的手腕顺势下滑在人手心轻抠了下。果不其然，深山抽回手挠了挠发红的耳朵安分坐在椅子上。  
  
“没事没事，深山工作时也很勤奋，他做事很有一套平日里有他在我也安心不少。我们只需要借用操场到教学楼这一段就可以了，非常感谢。”  
  
佐田看着两人明面上的互动有些奇怪，从鸣海和深山两人的相处上可以看出非常亲密，但总觉得哪里不太对。  
  
“还没自我介绍，我是鸣海凉介，是大翔的未婚夫。离学生放学还有一段时间，要不要参观下学校，也许能给你们提供帮助。”  
  
鸣海怀中掏出名片夹，递上自己的名片，收回手时指环露在众人面前，在透入窗户直射进来的阳光照射下闪了闪。  
  
“啊，好的。等、等等……诶！？”  
  
“副校长没有要事在身也一起吧，我们先从教学区域开始好了。”佐田应允后诧异的夸张神情逗笑了鸣海，瞥了眼深山在佐田反应过来前正大光明拍下对方颜艺照片的举动没有阻止，鸣海打开校长室门道。  
  
“大翔，晚上要和同事吃饭还是我们一起？”  
  
待深山背着自己的双肩包走到身边，鸣海才迈开步子与其同行。想到深山工作时多有外宿办公地方的时候问道，毕竟自家任性的爱人工作忘我起来时常忘记留个简讯给他，说是废寝忘食也不为过。  
  
“差不多收尾了，今晚取材拍摄完后和鸣海さん回家吃吧。鸣海さん想吃什么？”  
  
深山嚼着口中快化完的草莓味糖果思考了下，近几日忙于委托人的案件没有多少时间和鸣海相处，也就昨晚应于对方求婚后待在家中。深知委屈了爱人，想到晚上要好好“喂饱”对方才行，若解决完工作后再缠绵免不了自己身体上的难过。  
  
“唔，天妇罗吧，我听说这附近新开了家甜品店，店主好像是法国回来的高名气糕点师，有兴趣看看吗？”深山歪头的可爱模样让鸣海看在眼里，从学生口中听到了消息顺势告诉他。  
  
“好，晚上再去。”  
  
“那个……柏木さん，他们一直这样吗？”佐田看着前面两人，明明只是正常走路但周围的气氛让人无法插入，有些纠结道。  
  
“其实，我也是第一次见到鸣海校长的未婚夫，不太清楚。”副校长同佐田一个表情，有些纠结的尴尬笑了笑。  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
彩蛋：  
  
斑目律师事务所  
  
“这个是结婚戒指吗！？”  
  
明石达也惊讶的声音响彻整个办公室，闻声而来的众人围绕在坐在自己办公区域的深山，毫不掩饰一脸八卦的样子，盯着深山摆弄手机的左手无名指上那枚戒指。  
  
“这是求婚戒指，结婚的话……有另外一对。”  
  
深山想了想，往放糖果的小圆盒里放上几颗新的，没有丝毫害羞或是幸福的表情，淡定回道。  
  
“深山さん有未婚妻！？”  
  
“没有，是未婚夫。”  
  
深山敲开鸣海的头像，给他发送了“安全到达（づ￣3￣）づ”的讯息，对方正在输入的提示不到两秒，鸣海迅速回复了“(*/ω＼*)”的颜文字。心情良好的深山慢悠悠对面前的众人回道。  
  
“等等等等，深山さん的未婚夫是谁？我们认识吗？你是那边的？”立花彩乃质问三连。  
  
“是鸣海さん，今天你们会认识，不是。”深山往嘴里扔了颗蓝莓味的糖果，拿起档案袋塞进双肩包挤开众人离开，离开前转身对立花道：“哦对，我和佐田去委托人上家工作地方问询，你去委托人老家看看，应该有发现。”  
  
“好。等等，为什么我要听你的话？鸣海さん？他居然会对人说敬语？”  
  
立花气恼地捶了下深山的桌子，想到深山平时对人的称呼，诧异问跟在深山身边最长时间的明石。  
  
“我没听过……”明石显然也是一副诧异的样子道。  
  
  
  
敬语梗源于VS110310，松润纠正nino称呼爱豆古田君改为桑的说法。


End file.
